Le Détective de l'Est et le Saïyajin
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Crossover avec Dragon Ball Conan est témoin d'un meutre, et alors qu'il poursuit le meurtrier, est devancé par un certain demi Saïyajin... Qui du détective ou du Saïyajin découvrira le secret de l'autre en premier?
1. Chapitre I

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre I

La journée était magnifique. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait… Quand soudain, sans crier gare, une pluie torrentielle s'abattue sur la ville de Tokyô, obligeant ses habitants à trouver un abri pour se protéger. Heureusement, Conan avait trouvé une cabine téléphonique non loin et s'y réfugia, profitant de l'occasion pour appeler son amie d'enfance.

Nœud de papillon réglé à la voix de Kudo Shinichi et bien en place devant sa bouche, il composa le numéro et attendit patiemment. Manque de chance, il tomba sur le répondeur, mais décida de laisser quand même un message disant qu'il allait rappeler.

« C'est bizarre… J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle était là… » se dit-il en sortant de la cabine.

Apparemment, il avait oublié qu'il pleuvait et il se retrouva tremper jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes. Il frissonna, reprenant le chemin de l'agence d'un pas pressé. Il dut s'arrêter devant un passage piéton, et maudit la pluie, puis se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir penser à prendre un parapluie, et maudit encore la pluie.

Enfin, le feu était vert, et il put traverser la rue. Il se demanda où pouvait être Ran dans un temps pareil, et regarda la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il remarqua qu'un homme occupait maintenant la cabine, et à la manière dont il tenait son bloc note, c'était sûrement un policier. Il vit une personne vêtue d'un long mentaux gris et tenant un parapluie de la même couleur -empêchant d'en déterminer le genre- s'approcher de la cabine. Conan écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le policier s'écrouler, et la personne s'enfuir en courant. Sans hésiter, il se mit à courir après le meurtrier, mais dut s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'une voiture passa devant lui, manquant de l'écraser de justesse.

Evidemment, le feu était passé au rouge pendant qu'il regardait le crime se commettre, et c'était maintenant au tour des voitures d'avancer. Malgré cela, Conan reprit sa course, et, manquant de se faire écraser à plusieurs reprise, réussi à arriver de l'autre côté de la rue, continuant de courir après le meurtrier. Il sentit alors une sorte de courant d'air le dépasser, et vit quelque chose de floue foncer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, puis fronçant des sourcils, il accéléra.

Il vit l'assassin s'arrêter brusquement, reculant de quelques pas. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme qui sembla apparaître de nulle part. Avant que le meurtrier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'écroula, plié en deux, le poing du jeune homme dans le ventre.

Conan s'arrêta brusquement, dévisageant l'inconnu. _Je n'ai même pas vu son mouvement… ! Et… cet étrange chose flou… c'était lui ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide_, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme remarqua que Conan le regardait et lui dit : « Petit, peux-tu t'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas ? Bien que ça m'étonnerais qu'il se réveil de sitôt. » La dernière partie fut murmurer, et Conan n'en entendit qu'une partie à cause du bruit que faisait la pluie et les voitures.

Conan hocha la tête, et le jeune homme courut –moins vite que quand il poursuivait le meurtrier, mais quand même plus rapide que la moyenne- vers le policier qui luttait pour rester en vie. Il s'accroupit à côté du policier et sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il posa sa main sur la poitrine de la victime. Une étrange lueur brilla un bref instant entre la main du jeune inconnu et la poitrine du policier, et celui-ci semblait respirer normalement à présent. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite quelque chose de sa poche -Conan distingua un téléphone portale- composa un numéro et plaqua le portable contre son oreille -Conan devina qu'il appelait soit l'ambulance, soit la police- parla quelques instants, raccrocha puis composa un autre numéro.

_Qui est-il ?_ se demanda Conan._ Qu'a-t-il fait au policier ? Et quelle était cette étrange lueur ?_

La police et l'ambulance arrivèrent peu de temps après, ainsi qu'un jet copter jaune où il y avait marqué « SATAN » en gros. Le jeune homme sembla paniquer en le voyant, et essaya de se mêler à la foule pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la jeune fille qui venait d'y descendre.

C'était peine perdue.

« Son Gohan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! » cria-t-elle.

Le dénommé Son Gohan se frotta la nuque et eut un rire nerveux. « Euh… Hum… Bonjours, Videl-san. »

« C'est lui qui a arrêté le méchant ! » dit soudain Conan, attirant l'attention sur lui. « Il a foncé sur lui comme une flèche et l'a mis K.O. en un seule coup ! »

La dénommé Videl se tourna vers Gohan, lui lançant un regard qui disait expliques-toi-tout-de-suite-sinon…

« Les enfants ont tendance à exagérer… » dit Gohan, de plus en plus nerveux. « Il n'était pas très fort, n'importe qui aurait le battre, vraiment, on ne va pas en faire une histoire… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais te battre. » dit Videl.

« Je te l'ai dis, n'importe qui aurait pu le battre. »

_Non, ce n'était un coup porté par un amateur,_ pensa Conan. _Il était net et précis : ce gars s'y connaît au combat !_

La jeune fille regarda Gohan intensément, celui-ci détourna le regard en rougissant. Conan haussa un sourcil.

« Bon… je… euh… il faut que j'y aille… » balbutia Gohan, les joues toujours aussi rouge.

Puis il regarda Videl et lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir ses joues légèrement. Conan haussa son deuxième sourcil.

« On se voit demain au lycée. Salut ! » dit-il en s'en allant.

Conan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de courir après Gohan. Celui-ci, après s'être éloigner de la foule, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Conan. La pluie diminua peu à peu puis s'arrêta complètement.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, petit ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui. Je voudrais savoir comment vous avez fait. » dit Conan.

Gohan haussa un sourcil. « Comment j'ai fait, quoi ? »

« D'abord, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite, ensuite, avec un coup que je n'ai même pas vu, vous assommez le meurtrier, et enfin, vous réussissez à stabilisez l'état de la victime rien qu'en la touchant. Et puis c'était quoi cette drôle de lueur ? »

« Ah, ça. »

Il eut un moment de silence, et Conan regarda derrière lui, voyant que la jeune fille de tout à l'heure était toujours là, discutant avec les policiers. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes amoureux de cette Videl, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gohan écarquilla les yeux. « Comment tu s… Je veux dire…Hum. » Il toussota, les joues en feu. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Le sourire de Conan s'élargit. _J'avais raison_, pensa-t-il. Il regarda innocemment le jeune homme devant lui. « Vous voulez que je lui dise pour vous ? »

« NON ! » s'exclama Gohan précipitamment. « Surtout pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle me tuerait… » murmura-t-il, mais Conan l'entendit.

Gohan s'accroupit au niveau de Conan, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant. « Ecoutes, petit… au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Edogawa Conan ! »

« Bien, Conan. Il faut absolument que tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret. »

Conan fit mine de réfléchir. « Mais si personne ne lui dit, elle ne le saura jamais ! » dit-il innocemment.

« Exactement. »

Conan sourit. « Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

Gohan se redressa, puis poussa un profond soupir, se grattant la joue. « Je m'entraîne depuis que je suis tout petit, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. »

« Mais moi je vous ai trouvez incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu comme ça ! » s'exclama Conan, les bras en l'air.

« Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, tu en verras d'autres. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Au fait, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Sept ans ! »

« C'est le même âge que mon petit frère. Il s'appelle Goten, ça te dirait de le rencontrer ? »

---

Conan se mit à la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre la poigné de la porte et la tourner. Ce corps d'enfant n'était vraiment pas pratique ! Il entra dans l'agence, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il entendit des voix dans la cuisine et s'y rendit.

« -vraiment pas chance quand même ! Pour une fois qu'il t'appelle celui là ! » dit Sonoko.

« Je sais, Sonoko-chan, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. » dit Ran.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ran-neechan ? » demanda Conan.

« Shinichi a appelé, mais comme on est allé faire du shoping, Ran l'a raté. » répondit Sonoko.

_C'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu répondre !_ pensa Conan, puis réalisa qu'elle continuait de parler.

« -laissé un message, écoutes. »

Sonoko appuya sur une touche du téléphone, celui-ci émettant un « BIP ».

'_Aujourd'hui, à 15h32 : BIP « Ran, c'est Shinichi. Apparemment, tu n'es pas là… Bon… Je rappellerais une autre fois, alors. Portes toi bien ! » BIP'_

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû sortir aujourd'hui… » dit Ran.

« Ne dis pas ça ! On s'est quand même acheté de superbes vêtements ! » dit Sonoko.

_Typiquement Sonoko, comme remarque_, pensa Conan.

« Alors, Conan-kun, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Ran, changeant de sujet.

« Eh bien… »

Conan ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire qu'il y avait eu une tentative de meurtre, puis haussa les épaules ; c'est pas comme s'il avait été la victime. Il raconta se qui s'était passé, disant comment Gohan avait arrêté le criminel.

« En un seul coup ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna Ran.

Conan hocha la tête. « Et il était tellement rapide qu'on le voyait à peine. Il m'a dit qu'il s'est entraîné depuis qu'il est tout petit, mais quand même… je n'avais jamais vu ça… »

Il eut un moment de silence, que Sonoko brisa :

« Et sinon, comment il était physiquement ? »

« Sonoko ! Et Makoto ? » rappela Ran.

« Quoi ? Il n'est jamais là et ne m'appelle pratiquement pas. Si ça se trouve il m'a oublié… ou pire : il voit une autre fille ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sonoko ! »

« Alors, Conan, comment il était, ce Gohan ? » demanda Sonoko, ignorant Ran.

Conan secoua la tête mais répondit quand même. « Il était grand, environ 1m85, il avait les cheveux bruns et hérissés, les yeux noirs… je crois qu'il te plairait bien Sonoko mais… »

« J'aimerais bien le rencontrer ! » l'interrompit Sonoko.

« Je vais le voir demain, mais… »

« Parfait ! Je viens avec toi ! » l'interrompit-elle encore.

« Il aime une autre fille ! » s'exclama Conan, agacé d'être sans cesse interrompu.

« Hein ? »

« Comment tu sais ça, Conan-kun ? » demanda Ran.

« Une fille qu'il connaissait est arrivé avec la police, et il n'arrêtait pas de rougir quand elle le regardait. » expliqua l'enfant.

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! » dit Sonoko.

« Oui mais après, je lui ai demandé. »

« C'est très indiscret, Conan-kun ! » dit Ran.

Sonoko poussa un profond soupire. « C'est pas de chance. Pourquoi faut-il que tous les beaux garçons soient toujours pris…? »

« Sonoko, je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu es prise ! » dit Ran.

« Ça va, ça va… ! »

Ran soupira d'exaspération, puis se tourna vers Conan. « Tu as dis que tu allais le revoir demain ? »

---

Edogawa Conan regarda à côté de lui, puis soupira. Quand ils apprirent qu'il allait rencontrer un garçon de leur âge, plus tôt dans la journée, les Détectives Boys décidèrent de l'accompagner ; même Aï était venue, et Ran les accompagnait.

Le lieu du rendez-vous était le parc municipal de Beika, et ils étaient tous assis sur un banc attendant patiemment que Gohan et son petit frère arrivent.

Conan soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Conan-kun ? » demanda Ayumi. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand il entendit la voix de Gohan l'appeler :

« Hé, Conan-kun ! »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun : Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé mon cross-over Détective Conan/Dragon Ball ? La scène du crime vient du quatrième film de Détective Conan ; la seule différence étant que Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko accompagnaient Conan. Et pour l'histoire du bloc note, ça vient aussi du film ! Même que Conan avait fait un quiz aux Détectives Boys là-dessus avant qu'ils ne traversent la rue. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !**

**Ciao !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre II

Conan plissa les yeux, ne quittant pas des yeux Ran qui discutait avec Gohan. Celui-ci lui avait présenté son petit frère, Son Goten, qui était -même Conan devait bien avouer- un garçon vraiment adorable et démesurément naïf, même pour un enfant. Il avait aussi emmené Briefs Trunks, qui était le meilleur ami de Goten, malgré leurs différences de caractère.

« On dirait que tu as de la concurrence, Kudo-kun. »

Conan se tourna vers Aï qui venait de parler. « Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public. »

Haïbara haussa les épaules. « Ils sont trop occupés pour y prêter attention. » Elle marqua une pause. « Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

Conan roula des yeux. « Pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose ? De toute façon, il en aime une autre, et Ran le sait. »

Le regard de la fillette se tourna vers les enfants qui étaient assis sous un grand arbre, plus précisément sur la petite Ayumi.

« Elle aussi, semble se désintéresser de toi au profit du petit frère. » dit-elle après un moment.

« Et j'en suis ravi, bien que désolé pour Genta-kun et Mitsuhiko-kun. » répliqua Conan, retournant son regard vers le couple toujours assis sur le banc qu'ils avaient occupé.

« Et si on jouait à cache-cache ? » proposa soudain Genta.

Les enfants acceptèrent, et Trunks sourit de façon espiègle.

_Trop facile…_ pensa-t-il.

« Conan-kun, Haïbara-san ! Vous venez jouer avec nous ? » leur demanda Ayumi.

Conan supprima un soupir. « Je suis trop vieux pour jouer à ça… » murmura-t-il.

« Tu es censé avoir sept ans, alors tâche de te conduire comme tel. » conseilla Haïbara.

« Tu devrais écouter tes propres conseils ; tu ressemble moins à une enfant que moi. »

Conan se sentit observer, et se tourna vers Gohan, qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il… Conan secoua la tête. C'était impossible, ils étaient bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il ait pu les entendre.

Mais ce que Conan ignorait, c'était que Gohan n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Son ouïe était bien plus développée qu'un humain normal. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas complètement humain…

Et il avait entendu absolument tout ce que Conan et Aï s'étaient dits.

Goten fut désigné le « chat ». Il couvrit ses yeux et commença à compter.

« Un, deux, trois… vingt cinq, vingt six, vingt sept… vingt sept… euh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a après vingt sept ? » demanda-t-il, se découvrant les yeux.

Gohan rit doucement. « Vingt huit ! » lui cria-t-il.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Il se recouvrit les yeux. « Alors… Vingt huit, vingt neuf, et trente ! J'arrive ! » s'exclama-t-il, se découvrant les yeux.

Il trouva Ayumi sous un toboggan, Mistuhiko dans des buissons, Genta dans une poubelle, Aï sous un banc, et Conan derrière une voiture. C'était très facile ; il lui suffisait de suivre leur ki. Le plus dur était de trouver Trunks, car celui-ci masquait son ki.

Goten se concentra intensément, les yeux fermés. Les autres enfants le regardèrent sans comprendre ; comment comptait-il trouver Trunks s'il fermait les yeux ?

Goten les ouvrit brusquement, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Trouvé ! »

Il courut vers un arbre, et s'apprêta à sauter, mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé faire des chose qu'un enfant ne pouvait habituellement pas faire, et grimpa agilement l'arbre.

« Je t'ai trouvé, Trunks-kun ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Trunks croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés. Comment Goten avait pu le trouver, alors qu'il avait masqué son ki ? Puis il sourit malicieusement, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

« Tu m'as trouvé… Mais tu ne m'as pas attrapé ! »

Avant que Goten puisse réagir, Trunks sauta de l'arbre, et se mit à courir.

« Hé ! Tu triches ! » s'écria Goten, réalisant ce qui s'était passé.

Il sauta de l'arbre à son tour, et courut après Trunks, surprenant les Détectives Boys par sa vitesse.

Gohan les attrapa tous les deux par l'arrière de leur col, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés courir aussi vite. » leur rappela-t-il.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Trunks n'avait pas triché ! » rétorqua Goten, pointant son ami du doigt.

Toujours suspendu par Gohan, Trunks croisa les bras. « Je n'ai pas du tout triché. Tu m'as peut être trouvé, mais il fallait que tu m'attrapes pour gagner. »

« On jouait à cache-cache, pas à chat ! »

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas m'attraper. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Na-an ! »

« Si-i ! »

« Na- »

« Ça suffit ! » les interrompit Gohan.

Il les lâcha, et soupira. Les deux petits demis Saïya-jins se fusillèrent du regard, puis croisèrent les bras et tournèrent leur tête simultanément.

« Arrêtez vos gamineries et faites la paix. » dit Gohan. « Sinon on rentre. »

Trunks et Goten se regardèrent, puis marmonnèrent des excuses incompréhensibles. Gohan sourit, et ébouriffa affectueusement leurs cheveux.

« Bien, maintenant retournez jouer. »

---

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Goten faisait de grands signes de la main à ses nouveaux amis, leur disant au revoir, et courut rejoindre Gohan et Trunks qui avait déjà commencer de marcher.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose sur Gohan, à part que son petit frère et son ami étaient très rapides et agiles. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez ce garçon, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Tu viens, Conan-kun ? » fit Ran, lui prenant la main.

Il replaça son masque d'enfant de sept ans, décidant d'oublier Gohan et le mystère qui l'entourait pour le moment.

Ils rentrèrent à l'agence, trouvant sans grande surprise Kogoro assoupit sur son bureau, une cannette de bière à la main. Rien d'inhabituelle.

Ran secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers Conan. « Tu as faim, Conan-kun ? »

Il hocha la tête, et elle alla lui préparer à dîner.

Conan enleva son masque d'écolier, redevenant Kudo Shinichi, et fronça les sourcils, repensant à Gohan.

Ce n'était pas un lycéen comme les autres, c'était évident. Mais ce qui le différenciait des autres, Conan l'ignorait.

Et il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun : Oups... J'avais pas remarqué que j'avais updater le mauvais chapitre ;--... Désolée... Et merci à Dagron de me l'avoi fait remarqué dans sa review. j'espère que ce chapitre vousa plu !**

**REVIEWEZ !**

**Ciao !**


	3. Chapitre III

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre III

Assis sur le nuage supersonique, son petit frère sur les genoux, Son Gohan réfléchissait. Ce Conan était vraiment étrange ; il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait trouvé le ki du garçon… _différent_. Il repensa à la conversation que Conan avait eue avec la fillette, Haïbara Aï…

_Conan supprima un soupir. « Je suis trop vieux pour jouer à ça… » murmura-t-il. _

_« Tu es censé avoir sept ans, alors tâche de te conduire comme tel. » conseilla Haïbara. _

_« Tu devrais écouter tes propres conseils ; tu ressemble moins à une enfant que moi. »_

Ils avaient parlé comme s'ils n'étaient pas des enfants, mais des adultes. Et ce qu'ils s'étaient dits troublait Gohan. Conan était _censé_ avoir sept ans, cela voulait-il dire que ce n'était pas son vrai âge ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'un enfant, en apparence.

_Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…_ se rappela Gohan.

La voix de son petit frère le tira de ses pensés, et il le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller à l'école ? »

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « A l'école ? Mais tu n'aimes pas étudier, pourquoi voudrais-tu y aller ? »

« Parce que Conan-kun, Ayumi-chan, Aï-chan, Genta-kun et Mitsuhiko-kun y vont ! Je pourrais les voir tous les jours, comme ça ! » expliqua Goten avec enthousiaste.

_Et j'aurais l'occasion de voir Conan plus souvent, peut être même découvrir ce qu'il cache…_ Gohan cligna des yeux, puis rit doucement._ Je commence à penser comme Videl._

Il se tourna vers son petit frère. « Je suis sûr que maman sera ravie que tu ailles à l'école, Goten-kun. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent. « Tu crois ? »

Gohan sourit, hochant la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent leur petite maison, et le nuage s'arrêta devant elle. Les deux frères en descendirent, et lui dirent au revoir, puis entrèrent dans la maison.

« On est rentré ! » cria Gohan.

Leur mère, Chichi, sortit de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

« Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'était trooop cool ! » répondit Goten avec entrain.

Et il entreprit de raconter sa journée à sa mère, ne laissant aucuns détails. Il la suivit dans la cuisine, continuant son histoire pendant qu'elle leur préparait à dîner.

« Au fait, » se rappela Goten, interrompant son histoire. « Je peux aller à l'école ? »

Chichi regarda son fils cadet en haussant les sourcils, plus que surprise. Puis elle joignit ses mains et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Oh, Goten-chan, si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir que tu t'intéresses enfin aux études ! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas t'instruire et finisses sans éducation… »

Elle continua dans sa tirade tandis que Goten se tourna vers son grand frère qui riait doucement.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle est d'accord… » dit-il.

---

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, et écoutant à moitié les ronflements de Kogoro, Conan fixait le plafond, ne trouvant pas le sommeille. Décidant qu'il ne dormirait pas de sitôt, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, et son regard traversa la rue, se posant sur une silhouette qui lui faisait signe de la main. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de l'identifier.

« Gohan ? » murmura-t-il, surpris.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Hésitant un peu -et si Ran se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus dans son lit ?- il hocha la tête et ferma la fenêtre, puis il s'habilla et sortit discrètement de l'agence, rejoignant Gohan.

Conan fronça les sourcils. « Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

« Je l'ai demandé à Ran. » mentit Gohan.

Conan leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Gohan mit ses mains derrière sa nuque. « Je passais dans le coin. »

« Je ne savais pas que le Mont Paozu était dans le coin. » dit le détective.

« Bon, c'est vrai, je ne passais pas dans le coin. » avoua le Saïya-jin. « En fait, j'avais envi de te parler. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Il eut un bref moment de silence, dans lequel Gohan réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire, choisissant bien ses mots.

« As-tu vraiment sept ans ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Conan parut surpris par sa question. « Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas l'air ? »

« Tu en as l'air, oui, mais je ne me fis jamais aux apparences. »

Conan observa le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Pouvait-il révélé sa véritable identité à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours ? Aussi fou que cela paraissait, il l'envisagea. L'envisagea, mais ne le fit pas.

« Je ne suis qu'un écolier de sept ans. » dit-il.

Gohan le regarda avec un sourcil levé, puis haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas insister. Et puis de toute façon, il aurait tout le temps de découvrir le mystère qu'était Edogawa Conan, maintenant que Goten allait aller à la même école que lui.

Il regarda sa montre. « Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as école demain, non ? »

Conan hocha la tête.

Gohan sourit. « Tu risques d'être surpris, alors. »

Conan le regarda interrogativement, mais Gohan commençait à s'éloigner, n'ayant pas l'intention de s'expliquer.

« A bientôt ! » dit le jeune homme.

Fronçant les sourcils, Conan rentra dans l'agence. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à Ran qui n'avait pas du tout l'air contente…

« Conan-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à une heure pareille ! Sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiète en voyant que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ? Qui sait ce qui ce qui aurait pu t'arriver… »

Conan soupira, écoutant le sermon de la jeune fille.

_Vivement que je redevienne Kudo Shinichi… _

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre IV

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre IV

« Alors, ta mère a accepté ? »

Le garçon à l'autre bout du fil ronfla. « Évidemment, pourquoi aurait-elle refusé ? C'est mon père qui a posé problème ; il ne voulait pas que je perde mon temps à étudier et que je l'utilise plutôt à m'entraîner, et il a refusé catégoriquement. »

Goten cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Caté… quoi ? »

Trunks soupira. « Il était contre. »

La compréhension se lut sur le visage du fils de Goku. « Oh… ! » Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'y vas pas ? »

Un sourire dont Végéta aurait été fière étira les lèvres de jeune prince. « Bien sûr que oui. Ma mère peut être très _persuasive_, quand elle veut quelque chose. »

Le visage de Goten s'illumina. « Cool ! On va aller à l'école ensemble ! »

« Goten, tu sais que, étant donné que j'ai un an de plus que toi, je ne serais pas dans ta classe. »

Le visage de Goten perdit de son éclat, puis il sourit. « C'est pas grave ! On pourra toujours se voir pendant les récrés ! »

Trunks sourit. Goten voyait toujours le bon côté des choses, quoi qu'il arrive. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il tenait ça de son père, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu cet homme qui manquait à tout le monde.

« Hein, quoi ? D'accord, d'accord… » dit Goten à l'autre bout du fil, parlant sûrement à sa mère ou à son frère. « Trunks, je dois te laisser. Gohan-niichan a besoin du téléphone pour appeler sa Videeeel… ! »

Trunks entendit Gohan crié à son petit frère, et pouvait clairement l'imaginer en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, comme à chaque fois qu'on le taquinait au sujet de Videl, et rit à cette image.

« AAAAAHH… ! Maman, Niichan veut me t- »

Trunks ne saura jamais ce que Gohan voulait faire à Goten, car la ligne fut brusquement coupée. Quoiqu'il en avait une petite idée… Il rit encore, ayant presque pitié de son ami. Presque.

---

Conan poussa un profond soupir. Encore une journée ennuyante à l'école primaire. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Gohan avait voulu dire en disant qu'il risquait d'être surpris ; rien d'inhabituelle n'était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

Et il était si fatigué. Ran lui avait passé un savon pendant Dieu sait combien de temps, et quand il fut enfin autorisé à aller se coucher, il fut incapable trouver le sommeil.

Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourds, et il était tellement exténué qu'il ne fit pas attention quand on frappa à la porte. Il commençait à s'assoupir sur sa table, mais la maîtresse toussota, attirant l'attention des écoliers, ainsi que la sienne.

« Les enfants, » commença-t-elle. « Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. »

Ceci attira la curiosité des élèves, y compris Conan, et il se sentait soudain bien réveillé.

« Tu peux entrer, petit. »

L'enfant entra dans la classe, un sourire familier sur le visage.

« C'est Goten-kun ! » s'exclama Ayumi.

La maîtresse haussa les sourcils. « On dirait que tu connais déjà Ayumi-chan. Enfin, pour les autres qui ne le connaissent pas, voici Son Goten. »

« Bonjours Goten. » dirent les élèves en chœur.

Le petit garçon rougit un peu et se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Bonjours. » dit-il timidement.

« Bien. Et si tu allais t'asseoir, maintenant ? » dit gentiment la maîtresse.

Goten hocha la tête, et se tourna vers la classe. Il vit Ayumi qui lui faisait de grands signes, montrant la place vide à côté d'elle. Il sourit, et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Quelle surprise ! » dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas déranger la maîtresse qui avait commencé le cours.

« Est-ce que Trunks-kun est là, lui aussi ? » demanda Mitsuhiko, qui était derrière eux.

Goten hocha la tête. « Oui, seulement comme il a un an de plus que nous, il est dans une autre classe. »

« C'est vraiment dommage ! »

_C'était donc ça, la surprise_, se dit Conan. _C'est sûr que je ne m'y attendais pas…_

---

Goten était très nerveux. Ils avait sport maintenant, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour cacher sa force. Il baissa son ki comme son grand frère lui avait appris. Bien, il était un peu plus fort qu'un adulte, mais ça devrait aller.

« Hé, Goten-kun ! »

Le petit Saïya-jin sursauta en entendant Genta l'appeler, et se tourna vers lui.

« Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! T'es dans mon équipe ! » continua-t-il.

« J'arrive ! »

Bientôt, tous les enfants furent répartis dans leurs équipes, et prirent place sur le stade de foot.

Goten fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu un match de football à la télé, et Trunks lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois les règles de ce jeu, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en souvenir.

« Euh… Comment on joue ? » demanda-t-il timidement à Genta.

Celui-ci le regarda avec une expression de surprise. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais joué au foot ? »

Goten secoua la tête, et Genta soupira.

« C'est pas grave. » dit-il. « Tu seras le gardien de but. Tout ce que tu as à faire et rester là bas et empêcher l'autre équipe de marquer. »

« Ok ! »

Le fils cadet de Goku trotta joyeusement jusqu'aux cages, s'arrêtant devant la ligne blanche_. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne risque pas de dévoiler mes pouvoirs si tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'attraper la balle !_

Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, le match commença. Après un quart d'heure, il n'y avait toujours pas de balle à arrêter, et Goten s'ennuyait. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, et regarda les enfants jouer. Conan semblait très fort à ce jeu, et ils menaient déjà deux à zéro. Encore dix minutes passèrent, et toujours pas de balle en vue. Il bâilla, et maintint sa tête avec sa main, le coude sur l'herbe. Ce n'était pas très amusant d'être gardien. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ne tenant pas au poids de ses paupières, et sa respiration devient régulière, alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le pays des rêves…

« Goten-kun, attention ! »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux au cri d'un de ses équipiers, et vit la balle se diriger vers les buts, et plongea pour l'attraper, réussissant sans grande difficulté. Il se tourna vers les joueurs, qui le regardaient les yeux ronds.

« Co-Comment t'as fais ? » demanda Mitsuhiko. « La balle allait à l'autre bout des buts ! »

Goten rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, comme le faisaient les membres de sa famille. Il commençait à transpirer, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades de classe, et déglutit.

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre.

« Ok, les enfants, allez vous changer avant que ça sonne ! » commanda le prof de sport.

Le demi Saïya-jin soupira de soulagement, ne croyant pas à sa chance, et s'empressa d'aller dans les vestiaires. Pendant qu'il se changeait, la sonnerie retentit, et il se dépêcha de terminer.

C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner !

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre V

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre V

Il était difficile de se concentrer dans son déjeuner quand il y avait deux demi Saïya-jin qui mangeaient assez pour nourrir une armée devant soit. Le riz entre les baguettes de Mitsuhiko tomba sur ses genoux, alors que ses yeux, ainsi que de tous ceux qui regardaient Goten et Trunks manger, étaient aussi ronds que son assiette. Comment est-ce que des garçons si petits pouvaient manger plus de six fois leurs poids ?

Les assiettes et bols vides empilés sur la table, les deux petits Saïya-jins s'adossèrent sur leurs chaises, se frottant le ventre de contentement. Puis ils regardèrent les assiettes encore pleines de leurs camarades, complètement ignorant leurs regards incrédules.

« Vous ne comptez pas manger ? » demanda Goten innocemment.

Les Détectives Boys repoussèrent simultanément leurs assiettes, même Genta avait perdu l'appétit. Le visage des deux garçons s'illuminèrent, et ils finirent joyeusement les déjeuners de leurs amis. Une grosse goutte de sueur se forma sur l'arrière de la tête de Conan alors qu'il les regardait manger encore. À croire qu'ils avaient un trou à la place de l'estomac.

Goten s'étira. « J'ai bien mangé ! »

Trunks regarda sa montre. « Ça va bientôt sonner. »

Comme pour confirmer les paroles du jeune prince, la sonnerie retentit. Goten regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner, puis rejoint ses nouveaux amis qui avaient déjà commencé à retourner dans leur classe.

« Vraiment, comment pouvez-vous manger autant ? » demanda Genta. « Même moi j'en suis incapable ! »

Goten se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « C'est un truc de famille. »

Conan leva un sourcil. « Trunks et toi êtes cousins ? »

« Euh… oui. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge ; ils étaient tous les deux des Saïya-jins, après tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cours étaient terminés, et les écoliers attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne les chercher pour les ramener chez eux. Goten et Trunks étaient en train de se raconter leur première journée à l'école primaire quand soudain ils tournèrent leurs têtes simultanément, recevant des regards interrogateurs.

Le visage de Goten s'illumina. « Gohan-niichan est arrivé ! »

Les Détectives Boys regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant le grand frère de Goten, puis ils se regardèrent en clignant des yeux. De quoi parlaient Goten ? Ils ne voyaient Gohan nulle part, eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, pourtant, ils virent qu'effectivement, Gohan était arrivé. Conan fronça les sourcils. Comment Goten avait pu le savoir avant même qu'il n'arrive ?

Goten sauta dans les bras de son grand frère adoré, celui-ci rigola en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

« Alors, ta première journée s'est bien passé ? » demanda Gohan.

Goten hocha vigoureusement la tête. « C'était génial ! Mais les cours étaient un peu ennuyants, on devait rester assis pendant des heures ! »

Gohan sourit, puis se tourna vers Conan. « Alors, surpris ? »

« C'est sûr que je ne m'y attendais pas. » répondit l'enfant.

Gohan se tourna alors vers Trunks. « Tu viens, Trunks-kun ? Ta mère m'a demandé de te ramener aussi. »

Trunks courut le rejoindre, disant au revoir à ses amis. Toujours dans les bras de Gohan, Goten leur fit des grands signes.

« Au revoir, les enfants. » fit Gohan.

Conan les regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans cette famille.

---

Gohan déposa Trunks devant Capsule Corp, puis s'envola avec son petit frère qui lui racontait toujours sa journée. Ils arrivèrent devant leur petite maison dans les montagnes peu de temps après, et y entrèrent.

« On est rentré ! » cria Gohan, déposant son petit frère sur le sol.

Goten alla dans sa chambre pour se dépêcher de finir ses devoirs, pour pouvoir ensuite jouer dehors, et Gohan entra dans la cuisine, où sa mère était la plupart du temps. Il la trouva en train de lire un vieux journal. Gohan inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi tu lis ces vieux journaux ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils datent de presque qu'un an. »

Chichi leva la tête de son journal pour regarder son fils aîné. « Oh, tu sais que j'aime bien relire les vieux articles, ça me rend un peu nostalgique. »

Gohan regarda pardessus son épaule. Il y avait un article sur un détective lycéen qui avait été une aide précieuse pour la police lors d'une enquête. Gohan fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom.

Kudo Shinichi.

Il se tapota le menton. Où avait-il entendu ce nom ? Kudo, Kudo… Soudain, son visage s'illumina, et il frappa son poing dans sa main.

Bien sûr ! Il se souvenait maintenant, ce qu'avait dit la fillette, Haïbara Aï, à Conan, dans le parc…

_« On dirait que tu as de la concurrence, Kudo-kun. » _

Elle l'avait appelé Kudo-kun, et il lui avait de ne pas le faire en public… Kudo-kun, pas Conan-kun, ou même Edogawa-kun. Kudo-kun.

Comme Kudo Shinichi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Conan n'était tout de même pas… Il secoua la tête ; c'était ridicule ! Ce Kudo Shinichi était un lycéen, et Conan n'était qu'un écolier de sept ans. Il regarda la photo du grand détective de l'Est, comme il était nommé dans l'article. Sa ressemblance avec Conan était plus que troublante. Pouvait-il s'agir d'une coïncidence ? Non, définitivement. D'une quelconque manière, Conan avait quelque chose avoir avec ce Kudo.

Il allait devoir menait une sérieuse enquête.

---

Gohan regarda nerveusement l'immense Manoir Satan. C'était vraiment impressionnant, et il se demandait s'il était plus grand que Capsule Corp. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces futilités, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Il sonna à l'interphone, espérant que ce ne soit pas Mr Satan qui répondrait. Il attendit un moment, puis sonna une nouvelle fois quand il n'eut pas de réponse, plus insistant, cette fois. Après quelques instants, il entendit la voix familière de Videl crier :

_« QUOI ! »_

Il grimaça un peu au volume de sa voix, et déglutit. Elle n'avait pas l'heure de bonne humeur.

« Euh… Videl-san ? » dit-il timidement.

Il eut un bref moment de silence.

_« Go… Gohan-kun ? » _

Celui-ci se frotta nerveusement la nuque. « Oui, c'est moi. Euh… Tu peux m'ouvrir ? »

_« Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Entre._ » dit Videl.

Le portail s'ouvrit, et Gohan se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, impressionné par toutes les statues de Mr Satan qu'il y avait. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper, révélant Videl qui le laissa entrer.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant attention à ne pas rencontrer son père en chemin ; elle n'avait aucune envie de perde du temps à expliquer la présence d'un garçon chez eux.

Gohan entra nerveusement dans la chambre de Videl. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait, ce qui était normal, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il était chez elle.

Videl s'assit sur son lit, et lui dit de faire de même. Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel Gohan gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Après un moment, Videl commençait à s'impatienter.

« Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gohan se frotta nerveusement la nuque. « Je… J'ai un service à te demander. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. « Tiens donc ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il leva sa tête et la regarda intensément, la faisant rougir très légèrement.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses une enquête sur Kudo Shinichi, ainsi que sur Edogawa Conan. » dit-il.

Videl inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté d'une façon que Gohan trouva très mignonne. « Kudo Shinichi ? Ce n'est pas ce lycéen qui se prend pour un détective ? C'est vrai qu'on entend plus parler de lui depuis longtemps… Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu, toi ? »

Gohan sourit. « J'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Comme tu as des contacts avec la police, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Et pourquoi ce Edogawa Conan ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gohan fronça légèrement des sourcils. « C'est un garçon qui m'intrigue. »

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Videl. « Je veux bien t'aider, mais à une condition. »

Gohan se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était douté qu'elle lui demanderait quelque chose en échange de son aide, il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait…

« Dis moi qui est Saïyaman, je sais que tu le sais. »

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Poussant un profond soupir, il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux hérissés.

« Écoute, Videl-san, je ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est. » mentit-il.

« Tu ne sais décidément pas mentir, Gohan-kun. » dit-elle. « Si tu veux mon aide dans ton enquête, il va falloir m'aider dans la mienne. »

« Videl-san… S'il te plait, c'est très important. Demande moi ce que tu veux sauf ça. »

Le sourire de Videl s'élargit. _Alors il sait vraiment qui c'est, j'avais raison !_ pensa-t-elle. _Je suis maintenant sûre que c'est lui, il n'y pas de doutes possible !_

« Très bien, j'accepte de t'aider. » dit-elle.

Le visage de Gohan s'illumina. « Vraiment ? Merci, Videl-san, tu es la meilleure ! »

Videl rougit furieusement quand il la prit dans ses bras, mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Si cela avait été un autre garçon, elle l'aurait étranglé pour avoir osé s'approcher d'elle, mais étrangement, avec Gohan…

Elle ne put que répondre à son étreinte. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

Gohan cligna des yeux, se rendant compte de se qu'il faisait, et sentit ses joues lui brûler intensément. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour se dégager, et resserra son étreinte à la place. L'avoir dans ses bras semblait tellement naturel. Et c'était agréable, aussi.

Après un moment, ils se séparèrent, les joues en feu, et un peu gênés. Gohan se frotta la nuque, fuyant Videl du regard.

« Bon euh… Je ferais mieux d'y aller… » dit-il, se levant du lit.

Videl se leva aussi, l'accompagnant jusqu'au portail. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Gohan l'embrassa sur la joue avec hésitation. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, anxieux de ce qu'allait être sa réaction.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis, lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour, le surprenant par son geste.

Gohan rougit furieusement, et bégaya un « Au revoir. » avant de s'en aller d'un pas assez maladroit. Videl le regarda s'éloigner, effleurant sa joue avec ses doigts.

Étrange. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ?

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre VI

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre VI

Regardant sa montre pour la énième fois, Gohan accéléra. Les couloirs du lycée Orange Star étaient vides, ce qui était normal étant donné que les cours avaient commencé depuis plus de dix minutes, et comme d'habitude, il était en retard. Non seulement il avait dû arrêter des cambrioleurs en chemin, mais en plus, depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, il devait aller à Capsule Corp pour aller chercher Trunks et l'accompagner, ainsi que Goten, à l'école, et Beika n'était vraiment pas la porte à côté.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa salle de classe, reprenant son souffle, et frappa à la porte. Il l'ouvrit une fois avoir été invité, regardant timidement son professeur qui le fusillait du regard. Il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, s'excusant de son retard. Le professeur lui dit d'aller s'asseoir, et reprit son cours.

Gohan s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Videl, et sortit ses affaires, se préparant à prendre des notes.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. » dit Videl.

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Déjà ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, sur le toit. »

Quatre heures plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner retentit, et Gohan alla sur le toit comme lui avait dit Videl. Elle était déjà là, assise sur le bord. Elle se leva quand elle l'entendit entrer, puis sortit deux dossiers de son sac, et les donna à Gohan, qui les ouvrit.

« Kudo Shinichi, » commença-t-elle, voyant Gohan ouvrir d'abord le dossier du détective lycéen, « a soudainement disparu après une enquête dans un parc d'attraction, Tropical Land, où il était allé accompagné de son amie d'enfance, Mouri Ran. »

« Mouri Ran ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna Gohan.

« Tu la connais ? »

Gohan hocha la tête. « C'est elle qui garde Conan pendant que ses parents sont en voyage. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » dit Videl, se rappelant l'avoir lu dans le dossier du petit garçon.

_C'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence_, pensa le demi Saïya-jin.

« Comme je disais, Kudo n'a plus été vu après cette enquête. Enfin, presque plus. Il a aidé la police plusieurs fois par téléphone, à chaque fois demandant de ne pas être mentionner aux médias, et est même apparu il y a quelques mois lors de la fête de son lycée, où il élucida un meurtre. Il n'a plus été vu depuis »

Tout en écoutant le récit de Videl, Gohan regardait le dossier pour plus de détails.

« Passons à Edogawa Conan, qui, étrangement, est arrivé le jour même de la disparition de Kudo. »

Gohan leva brusquement la tête en entendant cela, les sourcils levés, mais resta silencieux, attendant que Videl continue.

« Il vit actuellement chez les Mouri, et va à l'école Tivedétec, à Tokyô. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'a pas de dossier scolaire, mis à part celui de Tivedétec. »

« Il étudiait peut être par correspondance. » dit Gohan.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais si c'était le cas, ça aurait été mentionné dans son dossier scolaire, comme chez toi, mais ça ne l'est pas. »

Gohan hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai vu une photo de ce Conan, et sa ressemblance avec Kudo est plus que troublante. J'ai donc fais vieillir Conan de dix ans grâce à un logiciel, et je dois dire que le résultat est vraiment surprenant. Regarde, la photo est dans le dossier. »

Gohan trouva la photo, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait une photo du Conan actuelle, ainsi que de Shinichi, et à côté, celle de Conan avec dix ans de plus.

« On croirais des jumeaux, hein ? » fit Videl. « Et ce n'est pas tout ; il y quelques mois, Conan s'est fait tiré dessus. J'ai pu comparer son sang avec celui de Kudo, et tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ; non seulement ils ont le même groupe sanguin, mais aussi le même ADN ! »

« Le même ADN ? » s'étonna Gohan. « C'est impossible ! Ça voudrait dire que… »

« Qu'Edogawa Conan et Kudo Shinichi sont la même personne. »

---

Survolant Satan City, Gohan fronça les sourcils, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Videl.

_Conan serait Kudo ?_ pensa-t-il. _Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Un garçon de sept ans ne peut pas être un adolescent qui en a dix sept. Mais l'ADN ne se trompe jamais… Il faut que j'en parle à Bulma. Mais avant, je dois aller chercher Goten et Trunks._

Il arriva devant l'école Tivedétec, où il vit son petit frère et son meilleur ami, ainsi que les Détectives Boys. Comme d'habitude, Goten sauta sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber, et se mit à raconter sa journée.

Gohan sentit Ran s'approcher, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné que son ki était plus élevé que la moyenne. Il sourit. Il avait justement quelques questions à lui poser.

Il posa Goten parterre, et vit Ran arriver, toujours vêtue de son uniforme.

« Je pourrais te parler, Ran-san ? » demanda-t-il. « En privé. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, mais acquiesça, s'éloignant du groupe d'enfants avec Gohan.

« Tu es l'amie de Kudo Shinichi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais… Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de lui, récemment ? » continua-t-il, ignorant la question de Ran.

« Oui, il me téléphone, de temps en temps. » répondit-elle.

« Et Conan est là, quand ça arrive ? »

Ran fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Conan n'est jamais là quand Shinichi me téléphone… Sauf cette fois où j'ai cru qu'il était Shinichi. » Elle rit à ce souvenir.

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Tu croyais que Conan était Shinichi ? »

« Oui, mais c'est impossible ; lors de la fête de mon lycée, Shinichi est venu, et Conan était là aussi. »

_Quoi !_ pensa Gohan. _Conan était là ? Comment… ?_

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ? » demanda Ran.

« Pour rien. Bon, je dois y aller. »

Gohan alla rejoindre les enfants, et s'en alla avec Goten et Trunks. Arrivé dans une allée déserte, ils s'envolèrent en direction de Capsule Corp, où ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de vol.

« Je dois parler avec ta mère, Trunks-kun. » dit Gohan, entrant avec les enfants dans le dôme géant.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Goten. « Allons jouer à ta nouvelle console, Trunks-kun ! »

Et en un éclair, les deux petits Saïya-jins était partis. Gohan se dirigea vers le labo de Bulma, et entra une fois arrivé. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la scientifique.

« Bulma-san ? »

Celle-ci sortit d'en dessous d'une voiture, couverte de sui. Elle s'essuya les mains et le visage avec un chiffon, puis se tourna vers Gohan en souriant.

« Gohan-kun ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le visage du jeune homme prit un air sérieux. « J'ai à te parler »

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapitre VII

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin **

Chapitre VII

Elle prit une gorgée de son café, sentant le regard de son filleul qui attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

«Donc, tu penses que cet enfant de sept ans en a en fait dix de plus?»

Il se frotta la nuque. «En quelque sorte. Mais tu connais deux personnes différentes avoir le même ADN?»

«C'est peut être un clone.»

«Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé…» dit-il.«Et ça expliquerait comment ils pouvaient être tous les deux présents dans le même endroit.» Il fronça les sourcils. «Mais pourquoi faire un clone de Kudo Shinichi?»

«C'est un détective, et un bon, à ça. Avoir plusieurs détectives comme lui faciliterait la vie de la police.»

«Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux valu faire un clone adulte, non?»

«En effet…» Elle prit une autre gorgée de son café. «Mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications. À moins que…»

«À moins que quoi?»

«Eh bien…» commença-t-elle. «Je travaille depuis quelques temps sur un médicament pour faire rajeunir, il avance plutôt bien, et il y a de forte chance qu'il marche.»

Gohan leva les sourcils. «Un médicament pour rajeunir? Pourquoi faire?»

«Tu ne te rends pas compte? Un tel médicament vaudrait de l'or!» Devant son expression confuse qu'il avait hérité de son père, elle soupira. «Tu ne connais donc rien aux femmes, Gohan-kun ?»

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en riant, geste qu'il avait aussi hérité de son père. «Non, pas vraiment.»

Elle secoua la tête, puis posa son café sur la table. «Réfléchis un peu, toutes les femmes rêvent de retrouver leur jeunesse perdue avec les dures années de la vie, ce médicament le leur rendra!»

«Mais… ça va augmenter les problèmes de surpopulation, si tout le monde rajeunie.»

«Bah… On aura qu'à aller vivre ailleurs! L'univers est grand!»

Il rit doucement, puis retrouva son sérieux. «Donc, tu veux dire que Conan… non que _Shinichi_ a pris un médicament qui l'a fait rajeunir de dix ans? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Retrouver un corps d'enfant, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique.»

Bulma reprit son café de la table, et en bu un gorgée avant de le regarder longuement, les sourcils froncés. «Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.»

«Comment ça?»

«Ce médicament, que je suis en train de développer, peut aussi être mortel.» déclara-t-elle, levant les yeux sur son filleul.

«Mortel? Quelqu'un aurait essayé de le tuer, mais l'a fait rajeunir à la place?»

«C'est fort probable, mais il a peut être pris une autre sorte de médicament de son plein grès, devant se cacher d'un quelconque danger.» Elle finit son café, puis le posa sur la table. «Enfin, tous ça dans l'hypothèse que c'est bien un médicament qui l'a fait rajeunir; ce Conan pourrait tout aussi bien être un clone.»

Il secoua la tête. «Non, je ne pense pas. S'il avait été un clone, il aurait été un enfant comme les autres, mis à part qu'il a le même ADN d'un détective lycéen. Conan n'agit pas toujours comme un enfant, surtout quand il croit que personne ne le regarde.»

«Hum… Mais comment explique tu alors la présence de ces deux là au même endroit?» demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira. «Je n'en ai aucune idée.»

Elle rit, lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos. «Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.»

Il hocha la tête. «Tu as sûrement raison. Et puis, je crois la meilleure façon de découvrir ce mystère est de confronter directement l'intéressé.»

---

«Conan-kun, et si on allait jouer?»

«Pas maintenant, je suis occupé.»

Les trois petits détectives soupirèrent, regardant leur leader qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque. Il avait demandé à Ran de le déposer, disant qu'il avait des recherches à faire pour un devoir, et bien sûr, ils l'avait suivis, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de devoir de ce genre et curieux de la vrai raison de sa soudaine envie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'ennuyaient…

Aï s'approcha de l'écran, les ayant suivis aussi comme elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et un tout petit sourire, presque inexistant, et quelque peu malicieux, étira ses petites lèvres.

«On s'informe sur la concurrence?»

Conan roula des yeux. «Il n'y a pas de concurrence, Haïbara, mais ce garçon m'intrigue.»

Elle parcourut ses yeux sur l'écran. «Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?»

«Non.» répondit-il, poussant un soupir. «J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur un 'Son Gohan', mais c'était un vieille homme qui était un expert en arts martiaux. Y'avait aussi un 'Son Goku', et comme il a le même nom de famille que Gohan, et qu'il n'est pas très courant, j'ai pensé que c'était son père ou un parent, mais il n'y a rien sur lui après qu'il ait gagné le championnat du monde des arts martiaux il y a presque vingt ans. Et il n'y a rien sur le Son Gohan que je cherche.»

Elle haussa les épaules. «Si tu ne trouves rien d'autres, tu n'as qu'à demander au Commissaire Megure des informations sur lui.»

Il cligna des yeux, puis se frappa le front. «Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé!»

---

Une voiture se gara en phase de la maison du Professeur Agasa, un homme brun à la peau matte en sorti, et se dirigea vers la dite maison, sonnant à la porte. La personne qui l'ouvrit n'était celle qu'il s'était attendu.

«Conan-kun? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

«Inspecteur Takagi! Vous avez apporté ce que je… euh… ce que Shinichi-niichan vous a demandé?» demanda Conan, se rattrapant à temps.

«Oui, c'est ce dossier… Mais où es-»

«Merci!»

La porte claqua devant lui. Takagi cligna des yeux, puis regarda ses mains maintenant vides qui avaient le dossier quelques secondes plus tôt. Il secoua la tête, et retourna à sa voiture.

Les gosses…

---

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Conan parcoururent le dossier devant lui. Comme il s'y était douté, Son Goku était bien le père de Gohan. C'était donc le fils d'un champion du monde des arts martiaux… Cela expliquait son talent pour le combat. Il continua de parcourir le dossier, se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir sur le mystérieux Son Gohan…

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Le Détective de l'Est et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre VIII

« Alors, tu as trouvé des choses intéressante sur ce Son Gohan ? »

Conan se tourna vers Aï. « Pas mal, oui. C'est le fils de Son Goku, un ancien champion du monde des arts martiaux, et lui-même a participé à un championnat, il y a sept ans, celui-ci ayant été perturbé par des mercenaires qu'apparemment Satan s'occupât. Et c'est le petit fils du Roi Gyumao, ce qui fait de lui un prince. »

« Un prince ? Il n'en a pas vraiment l'air. » dit-elle. « Et c'est tout ? »

Conan hocha la tête. « Oui. Enfin, maintenant je sais d'où lui vient sa force. Avec un père comme le sien, pas étonnant qu'il soit si fort. »

« Alors ça y est ? Tu as résolu le 'mystère' de Son Gohan ? » demanda Aï avec un petit rire.

Conan lui lança un regard ennuyé, mais répondit tout de même, « Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez ce garçon, je ne saurais dire quoi. Je crois que ça va plus loin que d'être juste le fils d'un ancien champion. »

--

Videl soupira. Ce cours était d'un ennui. Son regard fit le tour de la classe, cherchant quelque chose pour la distraire. Il s'arrêta sur un certain jeune homme, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensés.

_Il doit sûrement penser à ce Conan,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ou devais-je plutôt dire Shinichi ? C'est vrai que cette histoire est plutôt intrigante… Un garçon de sept ans qui a le même ADN qu'un autre de dix-sept, c'est curieux… Hmm… Je me demande comment je peux faire pour prouver que Gohan est bien Saïyaman ? Je sais que c'est lui, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Ce sera sa parole contre la mienne. Non, il faut que je trouve une preuve._

Gohan sentit le regard de Videl sur lui, et il se mit à rougir. Pourquoi le regardait-elle aussi intensément ? Cela le rendait vraiment très nerveux, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses pensées. Il essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen pour confronter Conan, ou Shinichi, enfin peu importe. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer quand elle le regardait comme ça. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, et elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de retourner son attention sur le cours. Il rougit encore plus. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait…

Il secoua la tête ; ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Le confronter à la sortie de l'école ou bien aller directement chez lui ? Après réflexion, il décida d'aller chez lui après être allé chercher Goten et Trunks à l'école.

Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui dire directement qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité ? Mais, et s'il se trompait ?

Bah… Il verrait une fois sur place.

--

Gohan resta debout devant l'immeuble pendant un moment. Il avait raccompagné Trunks à Capsule Corp, puis Goten à la maison, et maintenant il était là, devant l'immeuble où habitait Conan, qui était aussi une agence de détective. Décidé, il entra dans l'immeuble, puis monta les escaliers, et se retrouva face à la porte de l'agence de détective du célèbre Mouri Kogoro, aussi appelé « Mouri l'Endormi ».

C'était le moment de vérité…

--

Tout était calme dans l'agence. Puis, le téléphone sonna. C'était un client qui demandait à Kogoro de résoudre une affaire de meurtre. Bien entendu, Ran et Conan avaient insisté pour accompagné le détective, et celui-ci n'avait pu faire autrement que d'accepter. Ils se préparaient tous à sortir quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Ran alla ouvrir. « Gohan-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune Saïya-jin se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné. « Euh… J'aimerais parler à Conan-kun. »

« On va sortir maintenant ; papa a une affaire. Mais tu peux venir avec nous, tu pourras parler à Conan-kun là bas. »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger… »

« Mais non, tu ne déranges pas. Et puis, tu pourras voir mon père à l'œuvre quand il résout une affaire. »

« Bon… D'accord. »

« Papa ! » appela Ran. « Un ami va venir avec nous, d'accord ? »

« Un de plus une de moins… » fit le détective.

« Quel ami ? » demanda Conan, arrivant à la porte. « Oh, salut Gohan-niichan. »

« Salut Conan-kun. » répondit Gohan avec un sourire.

« Alors tu va venir avec nous ? » demanda le garçon à lunettes.

« Oui… Je voulais te parler et comme vous partez… »

« Me parler ? De quoi ? »

« Je te le dirais quand on sera seul. »

Conan haussa les épaules. « Okay. »

« Bon, vous êtes tous prêts ? » demanda Kogoro.

« Ah, papa. » fit Ran. « Je te présente Son Gohan. Gohan-kun, voici mon père, Mouri Kogoro. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. « C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Mouri-san. »

Enfin, ils étaient tous prêts à partir, et ils appelèrent un taxi. Celui-ci les emmena dans une grande demeure qui appartenait sûrement à des gens très riches.

Le meurtre avait eu lieu un an plus tôt, mais la police avait conclu au suicide. Pourtant, la mère de la victime était persuadé qua son fils n'avait pas pu se suicider. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait appel à Kogoro pour élucider ce mystère.

Conan rassembla les preuves, et trouva rapidement qu'il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre, et non d'un suicide. Il ne remarqua pas que Gohan le regardait intensément, trop concentré qu'il était sur l'enquête.

Enfin, il avait trouvé l'assassin, et endormit Kogoro avec sa montre spéciale. Gohan put voir le mouvement de l'aiguille qui s'enfonça dans le cou du détective, et celui-ci s'endormit. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis il senti le Ki de Conan derrière le détective endormi, celui-ci commençant à résoudre l'affaire.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche,_ pensa-t-il.

Discrètement, il s'approcha de Kogoro, et vit qu'effectivement, Conan était derrière lui… et résolvait l'affaire à sa place ! Alors c'était Conan qui résolvait toutes les affaires de Kogoro, depuis tout ce temps ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi on l'avait surnommé « Mouri l'Endormi » ; il était réellement endormi ! Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Edogawa Conan était bien Kudo Shinichi ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications !

Conan ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentré par l'affaire qu'il était en train de résoudre. Gohan retourna à sa place sans se faire remarquer, et continua à écouter le raisonnement de Conan.

Apparemment, c'était la sœur de la victime qui avait commis le crime. Elle avoua ensuite que c'était par jalousie fraternel ; son frère avait toujours été le préféré des parents, il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, et cela la rendait dingue… au point de commettre un meurtre… Gohan trouva cela vraiment très triste.

Kogoro se réveilla enfin, et la coupable fut emmener au commissariat. Enfin, Gohan décida qu'il était temps de confronter l'adolescent devenu enfant.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapitre IX

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre IX

« Alors, Gohan-kun, comment as-tu trouvé l'enquête que mon père a résolu ? » demanda Ran, dans le taxi.

« C'était très… instructif. » répondit le demi Saïya-jin, lançant un regard à Conan. Celui-ci ne comprit pas le sens de ce regard, mais ça le rendait assez inconfortable.

Ils arrivèrent à l'agence, et sortirent du taxi. Gohan posa une main sur l'épaule de Conan, l'arrêtant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre Ran et Kogoro à l'intérieure. L'enfant regarda l'adolescent interrogativement, et celui-ci lui sourit.

« Vous venez ? » fit Ran.

« On vous rejoint tout de suite. Je dois parler à Conan. » dit Gohan.

« Okay. Ne tardez pas trop. » Et elle entra à l'intérieure de l'agence, suivant son père, laissant Conan à la merci de Gohan.

« Euh… De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Gohan-niichan ? » demanda nerveusement Conan.

« Allons, tu es un peu trop vieux pour m'appeler ainsi. N'est-ce pas, _Kudo Shinichi _? »

Conan ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment avait-il pu deviner ? Puis il se reprit, choisissant de jouer les ignorants.

« De quoi parles-tu, Gohan-niichan ? Je ne peux pas être Shinichi-niichan ; je n'ai que sept ans ! »

« Inutile d'essayer de nier, je sais que c'est toi. Je t'ai vu résoudre l'enquête à la place de Mouri-san, et j'avais déjà des soupçons avant. »

_Il m'a vu ?! Merde ! J'aurais dû être plus prudent !_ pensa Conan.

« Alors, et si tu me disais comment et pourquoi tu es devenu un enfant ? J'imagine que ce corps d'enfant ne doit pas être très pratique. »

« Tu n'as pas idée… » marmonna Conan, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de se vendre.

Gohan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, venant d'avoir la confirmation que ses doutes étaient fondés. Conan se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh… Je veux dire… » tenta-t-il. En vain.

« Ne te fatigue pas pour rien, je sais que tu es Shinichi. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment. »

Conan soupira. « Tu as raison. » avoua-t-il enfin. « Je suis bien Kudo Shinichi. »

Le sourire de Gohan s'élargit. « Et comment es-tu redevenu un enfant ? »

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Conan, et il sourit de façon espiègle. « Je veux bien te le dire, mais à condition que toi aussi tu me dises tes secrets. »

Gohan leva un sourcil, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai ? »

« Mon instinct de détective. »

Le demi Saïya-jin eut un petit rire. « Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, si je te les disais. »

« Hé, je suis un adolescent qui est redevenu un enfant. Je ne crois pas que tu as plus étrange. »

« Tu serais surpris. »

Conan haussa un sourcil. « Tu m'intrigues, là. »

Gohan sourit. « Bon, très bien. Je suppose que ce n'est que justice si tu dois me dire tes secrets que je te dise les miens. Mais tu commences. »

Conan sourit largement, content de pouvoir enfin connaître les secrets de Son Gohan.

« Okay. » dit-il. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ça s'est passé juste après que j'aie résolu une affaire à Tropical Land, où j'étais allé avec Ran. J'ai poursuivis deux hommes en noirs, et en ai surpris un en train de faire une transaction. Pendant que mon attention était sur la transaction, l'autre me frappa par derrière, me sonnant. Ils m'ont alors donné un médicament qui était censé de me tuer, mais à la place, j'ai rajeuni de dix ans. »

Gohan avait les sourcils froncés. Alors c'était bien un médicament qui avait fait rajeunir Conan – non, _Shinichi_ – comme l'avait pensé Bulma. Et c'était aussi parce qu'on avait tenté de le tuer.

« A toi, maintenant. » dit Conan, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Avant que je ne dise mes secrets, j'aimerais savoir : veux-tu retrouver ton corps d'adulte ? »

Conan le regarda comme s'il était fou. « Evidemment, mais on n'a pas trouvé d'antidote pour me faire redevenir comme avant. »

« 'On' ? D'autres personnes sont au courant de ta situation ? »

« Oui… Il y a mes parents, le professeur Agasa que tu ne connais pas encore, Hattori Heiji, un détective lycéen comme moi, et… » Conan hésita. « Haïbara Aï. »

Gohan regarda Conan pendant un moment. « Elle aussi est devenue une enfant en prenant ce médicament ? »

« Comment l'as-tu deviné ? » demanda Conan, stupéfait.

« Je vous ai entendu parler, au parc. Vous ne sembliez pas parler comme des enfants. »

« Tu nous as entendu ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? On était bien trop loin pour que tu puisses nous entendre. »

« J'ai une très bonne ouïe. »

« Peut être, mais quand même… »

« Tu comprendras mieux quand je t'aurais dis mes secrets. »

« Justement, c'est à toi. » rappela Conan.

« Oui, mais avant je voulais te dire… Je connais un moyen de te faire redevenir comme avant. »

Conan le regarda avec les yeux ronds. « Qu-Quoi ? »

« Je peux d'abord en parler à Bulma. C'est une scientifique. Elle pourra sûrement trouver un antidote. Mais si ça ne marche pas, il y a toujours les Dragon Balls. »

« Dr-Dragon Balls ? » bégaya Conan, encore sous le choc.

Gohan sourit. « Ce sont sept boules magiques qui, une fois réunie, permettent d'invoquer le Dragon Sacré qui peut réaliser deux vœux, peu importe ce qu'ils sont. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Ces boules existent vraiment ? »

« Oui. On les a déjà utilisé, dans le passé. Je doute que le Dragon ne puisse te rendre ta taille normale. Mais je préfère garder cette solution en dernier recours ; on ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin des Dragon Balls. On va d'abord aller voir Bulma pour qu'elle tente de trouver un antidote. »

Conan hocha la tête, comprenant. « Si elle doit travailler sur l'antidote, alors il vaut mieux qu'Haïbara l'aide, aussi. »

« Haïbara ? » demanda Gohan, surpris.

« Oui. C'est elle qui a conçu le médicament, elle faisait partie de l'organisation qui est responsable de mon état, mais elle a voulu la quitter quand ils ont tué sa sœur. »

« J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas été d'accord qu'elle les quitte. » dit Gohan, les sourcils froncés.

Conan hocha la tête. « Oui. Ils ont tenté de la tuer en l'enfermant dans une chambre à gaz. Elle a prit le même médicament que moi, elle croyait sûrement que ça allait la tuer, mais ça la fit rajeunir, à la place, et elle a pu se libérer. »

Les sourcils du demi Saïya-jin se froncèrent encore plus. Cette organisation semblait dangereuse. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Mais avant, il avait son histoire à raconter.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre X

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre X

« Je suppose que c'est à mon tour, maintenant. » dit Gohan.

« Oui, en effet. » répondit Conan, cachant son excitation.

Gohan se gratta les cheveux. « Par où commencer ? C'est une histoire plutôt longue… »

A ce moment, Ran sortit de l'immeuble, et marcha vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tant de temps ? » demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. « Je vous avais dis de ne pas trop tarder, et ça fait déjà trois quarts d'heures que vous discutez ! Allez, il est temps de rentrer, Conan-kun ! »

« Mais, Ran-neechan… » tenta Conan.

« Pas de mais ! » coupa Ran.

« J'ai une idée, Ran-san. » intervint Gohan. « Et si Conan-kun venait dormir chez moi, ce soir ? Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Goten. »

Le visage de Conan s'illumina à cette idée, et il regarda Ran, qui semblait y réfléchir, la suppliant des yeux. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Très bien, tu peux aller dormir chez Gohan-kun. Après tout, c'est le début du week-end. »

« Super ! Merci, Ran-neechan ! » dit Conan, souriant largement.

« Bon, alors amusez-vous bien. » dit-elle, retournant à l'intérieure de l'immeuble.

Conan leva la tête ver Gohan. « Tu as eu une idée de géni. »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire. « Ça m'arrive, de temps en temps. »

« Bon, alors tu me racontera ton histoire chez toi. » dit Conan. « On y va comment ? Tu as une voiture ? Un Jet ? »

Gohan sourit. « J'ai mieux. Mais je ne peux pas le faire en public. Allons dans une rue déserte. »

Conan le regarda interrogativement, se demandant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire en public. Mais il le suivit, et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une rue déserte, à l'abri des regards.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Conan.

« Maintenant, je vais te révéler l'un de mes secrets. » dit Gohan. « As-tu entendu parler de Great Saïyaman ? »

« Ouais. C'est ce mec en costume ridicule qui combat le crime, c'est ça ? Quel rapport ? »

« Ce n'est PAS un costume ridicule !! » défendit Gohan. « Il est cool ! »

Conan cligna des yeux. Pourquoi ce qu'il avait dit semblait avoir blessé Gohan ? Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ne me dis pas que… C'est TOI Great Saïyaman ?! »

Gohan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, répondant à la question de l'enfant –qui n'était en fait pas un – il appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de sa montre. Son costume de Super Héros se matérialisa sur lui dans un flash de lumière.

La mâchoire de Conan tomba.

« Alors… C'est vraiment toi… »

Le sourire de Gohan s'élargit. « Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? »

« Alors là… Pas du tout… »

Gohan s'accroupit. « Allez, grimpe sur mon dos. On va chez moi. »

Conan hocha la tête, et grimpa sur le dos de Great Saïyaman, s'accrochant à son cou.

« Prêt ? » demanda le Héros.

« Oui. »

« Alors on y va. »

Et il décolla. Conan regarda en bas, voyant le sol s'éloigner sous lui, et s'accrocha un peu plus au cou de Gohan par instinct.

« Si tu me serres le cou plus, je vais étouffer. » dit Gohan.

Conan desserra un peu sa prise sur le cou du jeune homme. « Désolé. » dit-il. « Comment tu fais pour voler, au juste ? »

« C'est grâce à mon énergie vitale, qu'on appelle Ki. » répondit Gohan. « Je concentre mon Ki sous mes pieds et ça me permets de voler. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça… »

« Peu de gens connaisse l'existence du Ki, et encore moins savent le contrôler. »

« Je vois… » fit Conan.

Gohan regarda sa montre. « Il est déjà si tard ? » se dit-il. « Accroche-toi, Shinichi-san, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

« Parce que tu peux aller plus vi- WHAAAAAAAAAAA !! »

Conan ferma les yeux, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de Gohan, alors que celui-ci volait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le sentit ralentir et se risqua à rouvrir les yeux. Seule la lumière des étoiles et de la lune lui permettaient de distinguer la montagne qu'ils survolaient. Il vit alors une petite maison au loin, de la fumée sortant de sa cheminée.

« C'est là que tu habites ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hmhmm. » acquiesça Gohan.

Il commença à descendre, puis devant sa petite maison. Il déposa Conan sur l'herbe. Ce dernier chancela un peu, mais se reprit vite.

Gohan remit son costume dans sa montre, retrouvant ses vêtements de tous les jours. Ils marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée, mais Gohan s'arrêta subitement. Conan s'arrêta aussi, regardant l'adolescent interrogativement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai… oublié de demander à ma mère si tu pouvais passer la nuit à la maison… » répondit Gohan, l'air un peu nerveux. Il soupira. « J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord. »

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer Conan avant d'entrer lui-même. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et appela :

« Maman, c'est moi ! »

Chichi sortit de la cuisine. Elle remarqua tout de suite le petit garçon à côté de son aîné, et lui demanda qui il était.

« C'est un camarade de classe de Goten, Edogawa Conan. » répondit Gohan. « Il vient passer la nuit à la maison ; c'est d'accord ? »

« Et bien, maintenant qu'il est déjà là, je ne vais pas le jeter dehors. » dit-elle. « Edogawa Conan, tu dis ? Il me semble que Goten-chan m'a déjà parlé de toi. Je suis Son Chichi, ravie de faire ta connaissance, Conan-kun. »

« De même pour moi, Madame Son. » dit Conan, s'inclinant respectueusement.

Chichi sourit. « Bon, le dîner est prêt depuis un moment. Venez manger à la cuisine. J'espère que Goten-chan n'a pas déjà tout manger. »

Gohan et Conan suivirent Chichi à la cuisine. Ils parleraient après le dîner.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapitre XI

**Le Détective et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre XI

Goten avait été surpris lorsque Chichi l'avait autorisé à manger alors que son frère n'était toujours pas là. Cependant, les plats refroidissaient, et l'heure avançait, alors l'enfant ne s'était pas posé plus de question, et avait attaqué avec appétit. Sa septième assiette déjà bien entamé, pensant déjà à la huitième, Goten cru entendre arrivé Gohan, et sa mère se lever pour l'accueillir, mais il était trop concentré sur sa tâche pour s'en apercevoir vraiment.

Chichi entra dans la cuisine accompagné de Gohan et Conan, et les invita à prendre place à table. Goten, toujours concentré sur son dîner, ne remarqua pas les nouveaux venus. Conan haussa les épaules, commençant à être habitué à l'appétit de son camarade de classe, et entama son dîner. Son visage s'illumina en goûtant la cuisine de Madame Son, et il ne manqua pas de la complimenter.

Ayant fini son repas, Goten remarqua enfin la présence de leur invité. Il cligna des yeux.

« Conan-kun ? »

« Tiens, tu me remarque enfin ? » fit Conan, un petit sourire en coin.

Goten rougit un peu, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Ben… Je… Euh… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez longtemps pour voir que rien ne te perturbe quand tu manges. » répondit Conan, taquinant son ami. Celui-ci rougit encore plus, baissant les yeux, se frottant toujours l'arrière de la tête.

Chichi gloussa ; son Goten était vraiment trop mignon quand il rougissait.

« Euh… Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda timidement le petit Saïya-jin.

« Je dors chez toi, cette nuit. » répondit le garçon à lunettes.

Son embarrassement oublié, le visage de Goten s'illumina à cette nouvelle. « Vraiment ?? Cool ! On va pouvoir jouer toute la soirée ! »

Conan supprima une grimace en entendant cela. Malgré son apparence, il était un adolescent – un adulte, même – et jouer avec un gamin de sept ans n'était pas son passe-temps favoris. Malgré tout, il força un sourire qu'il voulait enthousiaste, et s'exclama, de sa voix d'enfant :

« Ouais ! Ça va être génial ! »

Gohan retint un petit rire. _Quel acteur,_ pensa-t-il.

« Avant de penser à jouer, » intervint Chichi. « N'oublie pas que tu as tes devoirs à finir, Goten-chan. »

Le cadet Son soupira, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de protester avec sa mère, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses études. Mais il se dit que plus vite il aurait fini ses devoirs, plus vite il pourrait jouer avec son ami.

Il monta alors dans sa chambre, reprenant ses devoirs là où il les avait laissé. Le temps passa très lentement pour le petit garçon, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé étudier, puis enfin, il termina de faire ses devoirs.

Un grand sourire illuminant son visage, il descendit à la cuisine en vitesse. Sa mère était en train de faire la vaisselle, mais pas de signe de Conan ou Gohan.

« Tu as terminé tes devoirs, mon chéri ? » demanda Chichi, ne se détournant pas de sa vaisselle.

« Euh… Oui… Mais où sont Niichan et Conan-kun ? » questionna Goten.

« Ils sont sortis se promener. » répondit sa mère.

« Ah… » fit Goten, déçu. _Ils auraient pu m'attendre…_

--

Cela faisait un moment que Gohan et Conan marchait en silence, s'éloignant de la maison, avec pour seule lumière la lune et les étoiles. Maintenant que c'était à son tour de révéler ses secrets, Gohan n'était plus si sûr de lui. Quelle serait la réaction de Shinichi face à ses révélations ? Et s'il le prenait pour un monstre ? Jusqu'à présent, tous les amis de son père les avaient accepté tels qu'ils étaient, mais il était impossible de prévoir la réaction de l'adolescent devenu enfant face à ce qu'il était réellement.

Mais il ne pouvait reculer à présent ; Shinichi lui avait révélé son secret, secret qu'il n'avait même pas dit à Ran, son amie d'enfance, à qui, Gohan devinait, il était très attaché. Peut être même de la même façon que lui-même était attaché à Videl. Alors, non, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Mais par où commencer ? Après quelques instants de réflexions, Gohan lança :

« Tu crois aux extra-terrestres ? »

Pris par surprise par cette étrange question, Conan s'arrêta de marcher, regardant le plus grand garçon, qui s'était arrêté aussi, en clignant des yeux.

« Aux extra-terrestres ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, aux extra-terrestres. » confirma Gohan, le plus sérieusement du monde. « A la vie sur d'autres planètes, si tu préfère. »

Conan cligna encore des yeux. Il était sérieux ? Essayait-il de faire la conversation, où cela avait-il un rapport avec ses secrets ?

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Gohan sourit. « Il se trouve que tu te trouve en face d'un. Enfin, à moitié. » ajouta-t-il.

La mâchoire du détective tomba. « Qu… Quoi ? » fit-il après un moment, retrouvant sa voix. « Tu es… un extra-terrestre ? »

« A moitié, oui. »

« Comment ça, 'à moitié' ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Mon père vient d'une race d'extra-terrestres, les Saïya-jins, mais ma mère est Terrienne. Donc je suis à moitié Saïya-jin, et à moitié Terrien. »

« O…kay… » dit lentement Conan, digérant l'information. « Je crois que… j'ai besoin de m'asseoir… »

Il s'écroula sur l'herbe, et finit par s'allonger dessus, fixant le ciel étoilé. Gohan s'assit à côté de lui, attendant qu'il se remette de la nouvelle.

« Un extra-terrestre… » dit Conan après un moment, ne bougeant pas de sa position. « Ça, c'est sûr, je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Puis il se redressa un peu, se soutenant avec ses coudes, tournant son regard sur le demi Saïya-jin. « Et combien vous êtes, en tout ? »

« Il ne reste qu'un seul Saïya-jin de pure souche ; il s'agit de Végéta-san, le père de Trunks-kun. Puis il y a les demi Saïya-jins : Goten, Trunks-kun et moi. Nous sommes donc quatre. » répondit Gohan.

Conan décida de ne pas faire remarquer l'absence du père de Gohan dans le compte. Gohan, ni Goten, ne parlait jamais de lui, mais il ne lui semblait pas que ce soit un divorce qui soit la cause de l'absence de Monsieur Son. La seule explication était donc que le père était décédé, et il pouvait comprendre que ce soit un sujet délicat.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, finalement, car Gohan continua :

« Quant à mon père… Lui aussi était un Saïya-jin de pure souche. Il a été envoyé sur Terre quand il n'était qu'un bébé avec pour mission d'exterminer les Terriens. »

Conan se redressa complètement, le regardant avec les yeux ronds. « Exterminer… les Terriens ? »

Gohan hocha la tête. « C'est ce que faisaient les Saïya-jins : ils trouvaient des planètes habitables, en exterminaient les habitants, et les vendaient aux plus offrants. Mon père a été envoyé sur Terre dans ce but, mais il s'est cogné la tête à l'âge d'un an et a oublié sa mission. »

« Je… Je vois… » fit Conan, digérant l'information. _Dire que s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête et oublié sa mission, il n'y aurait plus de Terriens aujourd'hui…_

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux Saïya-jins ? » demanda alors le détective, ayant remarqué l'emploie du passé quand Gohan avait parlé de la race d'extra-terrestres.

« Ils ont été exterminé, avec leur planète, par un tyran nommé Freezer. Mon père, Végéta-san, et deux autres Saïya-jins furent les seuls survivants. »

Gohan regarda alors sa montre. « Il commence à se faire tard, il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète. Je te raconterais la suite une autre fois. »

Bien que très curieux de connaître la suite de cette incroyable histoire, Conan acquiesça, ne voulant pas inquiéter la mère de famille. Tous deux se levèrent, retournant vers la petite maison des Son.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapitre XII

**Le Détective de l'Est et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre XII

On avait installé un matelas en plus dans la chambre des garçons pour leur invité de dernière minute, et ils étaient maintenant tous couchés. Conan pouvait déjà entendre les légers ronflements du cadet Son ; celui-ci avait un peu fait la tête au retour de Gohan et Conan de leur « promenade », mais il avait vite retrouvé le sourire quand son grand frère lui promit de passer tout le week-end à jouer avec lui. Après qu'il ait fini de faire ses devoirs, avait-il ajouté après un regard de sa mère.

_Dire que ce sont des extra-terrestres…_ pensa Conan, digérant encore l'information. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi si oui on non les extra-terrestres existaient après tout, son truc à lui c'était les enquêtes.

« Shinichi-san ? »

Conan tourna la tête sur le côté, distinguant les yeux ouverts de Gohan dans la pénombre.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Conan en chuchotant.

« J'ai pensé que je pouvais continuer à te raconter mon histoire, maintenant que Goten s'est endormi. » dit le jeune homme.

« Mais, et s'il se réveillait ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne peut réveiller Goten quand il dort la maison pourrait s'écrouler qu'il dormirait toujours. » assura Gohan avec un léger rire.

« Bien. Alors je t'écoute. » fit Conan en se redressant sur son matelas. Gohan en fit de même, et commença à raconter son histoire à partir de l'arrivée de son père sur Terre, jusqu'à sa victoire contre Cell. Son récit dura longtemps, mais Conan était tellement absorbé par cette incroyable histoire qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Il devait être une heure du matin quand Gohan acheva son histoire. Son combat contre Cell avait été le plus difficile à raconter, le souvenir de cette horrible journée le hantant encore. Il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir désobéi à son père et laissé au monstre l'opportunité de faire sauter la planète. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, et son père n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se sacrifier pour réparer ses erreurs.

« Voilà. Tu sais tout. » finit Gohan.

Ses yeux s'étant depuis longtemps habitués à l'obscurité, Gohan observa Conan qui digérait encore tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il imaginait qu'une telle histoire ne devait pas être facile à avaler L'aîné des Son espérait que le garçon à lunettes ne le prenne pas pour un fou. Mais il l'avait bien cru au début, quand il lui avait dit qu'il était à moitié extra-terrestre. Il est vrai cependant que la suite de son histoire, avec les voyages dans l'espaces, les tyrans surpuissants, les scientifiques assoiffés de vengeance, les voyages dans le temps et les créatures dont la puissance dépassait l'entendement, pourrait être confondue avec un film de science fiction.

Quand, enfin, Conan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fut pour dire :

« Eh ben, quelle histoire ! »

Le jeune Saïya-jin haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cette exclamation. Conan croyait-il à son histoire ou pas ?

« Alors, euh… Tu me crois ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Je pense, oui. Oui, je te crois. Après tout, qu'aurais-tu à y gagner d'inventer une telle histoire ? »

Gohan sourit, rassuré par la réaction de Conan.

« Bon, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant. » fit-il en regardant sa montre. Il était déjà une heure et demie du matin.

« Oui. » répondit le garçon à lunettes. « Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir après tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire son ami eut la même réaction en s'installant.

« Bonne nuit, Shinichi-san. »

« Bonne nuit, Gohan-kun. »

* * *

Vêtu de son costume de super héros, Gohan volait vers le Manoir Satan. Cette fois, ce n'était pas d'une simple enquête qu'il avait besoin ; c'était du gros, et il ne pouvait demander cette faveur à la jeune justicière en tant que Son Gohan le lycéen. C'était à Great Saïyaman, le défenseur de la justice, de le lui demander.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Gohan découvrait l'existence de l'Organisation de Hommes en Noir et un peu plus tard, Shinichi lui transmit toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées au fil du temps sur cette fameuse organisation…

* * *

_« Tu lui as tout révélé ? Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! »_

_Gohan grimaça un peu son ouïe étant très développée, l'exclamation de la fillette se fit bien sentir._

_« Calme-toi, Haïbara. » fit Conan. « Je sais ce que je fais. »_

_Aï croisa les bras. « Hmph. J'espère que tu l'as aussi mis au courant que, maintenant qu'il connait l'existence de l'organisation, lui et tous ceux qui lui sont chers risquent leurs vies. »_

_Gohan eut un petit rire. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Aï-san je sais me défendre. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. » persista la fillette. « Ils sont doués pour éliminer les gens sans laisser de trace. »_

_« Je pense qu'après avoir affronté Cell et bien d'autres, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir face à eux. » sourit le demi Saïya-jin._

_« C-Cell ? » balbutia Aï, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça. « Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Gohan-kun a vaincu Cell alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. » expliqua Conan._

_« Dix… Dix ans ? » bafouilla-t-elle. « Mais… Mister Satan… »_

_« A fait croire au monde entier que c'est lui qui a tué Cell, je sais. » finit Gohan. « J'ai préféré lui laisser la gloire et la célébrité. Ce genre de chose ne m'a jamais intéressé. »_

_« Je vois… » fit la scientifique. « Mais, que fais-tu des personnes qui te sont chères ? » reprit-elle. « Pourras-tu tous les protéger ? »_

_« Je ferai tout mon possible. » répondit-il, le visage grave._

_Il eut un silence, puis Haïbara finit par dire :_

_« Très bien, alors faites comme vous voulez. J'espère juste que vous savez ce que vous faites. »_

_

* * *

_

Gohan vit l'imposant Manoir Satan à l'horizon. Il se concentra quelques instants pour repérer le Ki de Videl et suivit ses sens. Il vit un balcon et atterrit, regardant par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre.

Videl était assise à son bureau, devant son ordinateur portable. Bien, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était temps de faire connaître sa présence à la jeune fille.

Doucement pour ne pas casser la vitre, Great Saïyaman toqua à la fenêtre. Il vit Videl tourner brusquement la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement en le voyant. Puis elle se renfrogna, mais se leva pour aller l'ouvrir tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit-elle, les yeux plissés.

« Je… J'ai un service à te demander. C'est très important. » dit le super héros.

« Tiens donc ? Alors le grand, l'invincible Great Saïyaman aurait besoin d'un service ? » fit-elle ironiquement. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je te rendrais service ? Depuis que tu es arrivé en ville, tout ce que tu as fait c'est me pourrir la vie. »

Elle s'apprêta à fermer la vitre mais Saïyaman la retint.

« Videl, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je t'en pris. » supplia-t-il presque.

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, les yeux plissés.

« Enlève ton stupide casque. » finit-elle par dire.

Gohan soupira il savait qu'elle lui demanderait ça. « Je ne peux pas Videl, et tu le sais. Je dois à tout prix protéger mon identité. »

« Et moi je ne rends pas service à un inconnu. » rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Des vies sont en jeu Videl. » insista le super héros. « Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux : mon identité ou la vie de personnes innocentes ? »

La justicière se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours raison ?

« Très bien. Entre. » dit-elle finalement, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre.

Gohan entra. C'était le moment de vérité.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Le Détective de l'Est et le Saïya-jin**

Chapitre XIII

Une organisation dont les membres sont tous vêtus de noir. Leurs noms de code sont tirés de noms d'alcool. Ils étaient impliqués dans toutes sortes de crimes, mais n'étaient jamais mentionnés dans aucun rapport de police. Même avec ses liens avec les autorités, Videl doutait pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit sur cette organisation. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas exactement ce que Saïyaman attendait d'elle.

« Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. » avait-t-il dit. « Même si j'aide la police à combattre le crime, je n'en fait pas officiellement partie et ils ne me laisseront pas accéder à leurs dossiers. »

« Ils ont des espions partout, y compris au sein de la police. » avait-il ajouté ensuite. « Tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire savoir que tu enquêtes sur eux et ils se montreront. N'oublie pas de mentionner que c'est à ma demande que tu enquêtes ; ainsi ils s'en prendront à moi. »

« Sois très prudente, Videl. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils s'en prennent à toi également. » avait-il dit alors, et bien que Videl ne pouvait voir ses yeux, elle devinait qu'ils reflétaient une grande inquiétude. Puis il avait soupiré, comme s'il se résignait. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire… »

Elle avait roulé des yeux, exaspérée qu'il veuille tout le temps la surprotéger. « T'en fais pas pour moi, va. Je suis une grande fille ; je saurais me défendre. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas la gravité du danger, Videl. » avait-il répliqué alors, l'inquiétude se ressentant de plus en plus dans sa voix. « Ces hommes sont très doués pour éliminer les « gêneurs » sans laisser aucunes traces. Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette affaire à la légère. »

« Qu'en est-il de toi, alors ? » avait-elle rétorqué. « Tu veux qu'ils s'en prennent à toi et tu n'as pas l'air inquiet plus que ça pour ta propre sécurité. Quoi, Monsieur le Super Héros serait-il invincible ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je peux mourir aussi, comme tout le monde. C'est juste plus difficile de se débarrasser de moi. »

Il avait dit cela avec tant de naturel que c'en était énervant. C'était comme si le fait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle était une évidence. Videl serra les poings en y repensant. Oui, Saïyaman était plus fort qu'elle ; elle en était parfaitement consciente, même si elle détestait l'admettre. Mais avait-il besoin de sans arrêt remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

oOoOoOo

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'impliquer ? »

Gohan soupira profondément ; lui non plus, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'impliquer Videl dans cette affaire. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour arriver à atteindre cette organisation.

« Kudo-kun a raison. » dit Haïbara, apportant un plateau avec des boissons qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon du professeur Agasa. Elle porta alors son regard sur le jeune guerrier, le fixant avec sérieux. « Maintenant qu'elle est impliquée, sa vie est en danger. Toi, tu peux peut-être te défendre, mais qu'en est-il d'elle ? Est-elle à l'épreuve des balles, elle aussi ? »

« Je la protégerai. » répondit Gohan avec détermination. « De toutes mes forces, je la protégerai. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. »

La scientifique haussa un sourcil face à la réponse du jeune homme. Il avait parlé avec tant de détermination, de passion ; c'était comme si protéger cette fille était une affaire personnelle.

Puis les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent alors que l'évidence la frappa.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer, se levant d'un bond du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était installée.

Il ne tenta même pas de nier. Les yeux détournés, les joues légèrement roses, il fit, d'un ton presque défiant :

« Et alors ? »

« Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! S'ils s'en rendent compte, ils l'utiliseront pour t'atteindre ! Particulièrement quand ils réaliseront qu'ils n'arriveront à rien contre toi par la force ! »

Retournant son regard sombre sur Haïbara, Gohan fixa la fillette avant d'affirmer, tout aussi déterminé :

« Je la protègerai. »

oOoOoOo

Les cours de la journée étant terminés, Videl se dépêcha de quitter l'établissement avant qu'Erasa n'ait le temps de lui proposer d'aller faire les boutiques avec elle. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi mais, depuis quelques temps, Erasa semblait être déterminée à changer complètement la garde robe de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle trouvait trop peu féminine. Videl, elle, elle s'en fichait pas mal, et elle détestait le shopping, alors aller faire les boutiques avec Erasa était hors de question.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas aller au centre commercial aujourd'hui ; elle se rendait au commissariat pour une mission très importante.

_Tu es peut-être plus fort que moi, Saïyaman, mais moi aussi je sais être utile._

Maintenant hors de l'établissement, Videl sortit la capsule contenant son jet copter, l'actionna avant de la lancer. Une fois le nuage de fumé dissipé, elle monta à l'intérieur et décolla vers le commissariat, ignorant que Gohan, habillé de son costume de super héros, la suivait à bonne distance.

oOoOoOo

Sans grande surprise, personne ne savaient rien sur une organisation d'hommes en noir qui avait pour nom de code des noms d'alcool.

« Ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ? »

« Non Videl-san, désolé. » lui répondit le commissaire. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle organisation tu es sûre qu'elle existe ? »

Videl soupira. « Oui, seulement apparemment, Saïyaman avait raison : ils sont très doués pour ne laisser aucune trace de leurs crimes. »

oOoOoOo

Cognac était un espion de l'organisation. Il avait intégré la police de Satan City depuis un bon moment déjà et était un inspecteur exemplaire ; personne ne se doutait de sa vraie nature. Son nom d'emprunt : Maeda Hoshiro. L'inspecteur Maeda.

Le bureau de Cognac n'était pas loin de celui du commissaire, aussi il n'eut aucun mal à écouter sa conversation avec la fille de Mr. Satan.

Il était surpris, tout de même, qu'une gamine comme elle connaisse leur existence. Elle avait même cité les noms de code des plus importants membres de l'organisation, tel que Vermouth, Gin, Vodka… Elle connaissait même les noms de code de Chianti, Korn, Kir…

Cette fille était dangereuse, décida-t-il. Et ce fameux Great Saïyaman également, vu qu'apparemment, c'était lui qui lui avait fourni toutes ces informations.

Il fallait qu'il en parle au boss.

oOoOoOo

En sortant du commissariat, Videl se sentait épuisée. Toutes ces heures à interroger ces policiers qui ne savaient évidemment rien sur ce qu'elle cherchait… Bien sûr, elle avait su dès le départ qu'ils ne sauraient rien, mais elle avait quand même le sentiment de n'avoir rien accompli.

Elle monta dans son jet copter et décolla, se dirigeant cette fois chez elle. Et cette fois encore, elle ignorait que Gohan la suivait, toujours dans son costume de Saïyaman. Le jeune super héros était bien déterminé à veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive, même si cela voulait dire rester éveillé toute la nuit et faire ses devoirs dehors. Sa mère était déjà au courant qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir ; il l'avait prévenu le jour précédent, et même si elle avait beaucoup protesté et crié, elle n'avait rien pu faire face à la détermination sans faille de son fils aîné.

Quand Videl atterrit devant le grand manoir Satan et sortit de son jet copter, Gohan décida de se montrer et atterrit à son tour.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa demeure, la jeune fille s'arrêta en entendant le bruit de ses bottes toucher le sol et se retourna.

« Bonsoir, Videl-san. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant, portant toujours ce costume ridicule. « Tu ne voudrais pas enlever ce stupide casque, une bonne fois pour toute ? Je te rends service ; ce serait la moindre des choses pour me remercier. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Videl-san. » répondit Gohan avec un soupir. Elle n'abandonnait jamais, hein ?

Exaspérée par son entêtement à garder ce costume débile, Videl décida de changer de sujet. « Je suppose que tu es venu pour savoir comment ça s'est passé au commissariat. »

Reprenant son sérieux, Saïyaman hocha la tête.

Videl haussa les épaules alors qu'elle se tournait pour marcher vers son immense demeure. « Ça s'est passé exactement comme tu me l'avais dit : personne ne savait rien et il n'y avait rien non plus dans leurs dossiers. »

« Tu as bien dit que c'était à ma demande que tu enquêtais sur eux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le super héros alors qu'il marchait après la jeune fille.

« Comme tu me l'as demandé, oui. » fit-elle en arrivant devant les grilles qui entouraient le manoir. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Saïyaman et lui demanda : « Tu as besoin de savoir autre chose ? »

Il eut un silence, dans lequel Gohan observait le manoir à travers la visière de son casque.

« Saïyaman ? Tu m'entends ? » fit Videl les bras croisés, commençant à s'impatienter. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Comment est la sécurité, ici ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux face à cette question inattendue. Elle répondit tout de même : « Nous avons la meilleure sécurité qui soit ; pourquoi ? »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne risques rien. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Arrête de t'inquiéter et rentre chez toi. Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule. »

Sur ce, Videl déverrouilla la grille et passa de l'autre côté. Gohan la regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle courrait un grand danger ; Aï avait peut-être raison, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de l'impliquer dans cette histoire. De toute façon, il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

_A suivre…_


End file.
